Malkut Zoology
Alon Forest Cephast Hills Delhor Coast Hebelor Steamfields Kephur Platelands Kochav Iceplanes Trahil Greenwoods Baraska Baraska are smaller than their cousins, the leviathans, but are much more numerous and are a genuine danger to those sailing in the waters west of Malkut. They are long, thick eels with thin, hard spines running along their dorsal ridge. Two larger, curved spines jut out from their lower jaw, and when touched to their prey, send a lethal pulse of electricity into its body. When rearing out of water, a baraska can direct this pulse into a lightning-like attack capable of heavily damaging even the best Ke or Sut ships. Luckily, the baraska are more territorial than outright aggressive, and a good navigator can avoid them for the most part. Behemoths Towering, white-furred beasts whose thick hides cover layers of thick blubber, the great size and girth of behemoths causes them to move very slowly while traveling on their four muscled legs across the tundras and ice fields of Malkut. They are far from vulnerable, however, as their powerful tail can level trees and buildings if the behemoth is agitated. They are mammals, despite their many reptilian features, as they bear and nurse live young. A behemoth is capable of living independently within a month of its birth, having already grown to a respectable size by that time. Caledon A type of boar, these creatures stand at nearly five feet tall and display incredibly sharp, twisting tusks that form a set of twin spirals with serrated coils. These tusks can cause horrible damage, and coupled with the immense strength of the boar, make it an animal with few predators. They have thick but short fur that is quite shaggy, and are known for not only their ferocity but also the incredible difficulty in killing them. They have startinglingly bright, almost neon gold eyes, and the Khamael-Ke are fond of coating these in glass to use as glass eyes. The symbology of having an incredibly tough creature's eye in place of one you survived the loss of is clear. Ge'Shunk Ge'Shunk are a dangerous land predator that endangers Malkut. They resemble, essentially, a grey muscular, humanoid shark, with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a hunched posture. They hunt alone, but should not be underestimated. Though only animals, they are extremely cunning and excel at ambush. Leviathans Deep in the seas around Malkut, leviathans are the apex predator. Immensely long serpentine eels, they rarely venture close to the ocean's surface. In the rare instance that one does, however, its motion in the water can create waves that will sink any unwary ships in a wide radius. Tales of these sea monsters are popular in portside taverns and anywhere frequented by sailors. Most are exaggeration, but a handful of sailors have seen a leviathan and managed living to tell the tale. Naldid A small rodent found in the harsh tundra, they feed on the tundra grasses and seeds. Naldid resemble hamsters, though they are leaner and have more coarse fur, and they live in fair-sized colonies underground, having a communal storehouse for seeds they bring back and hibernating during the dead of winter. Rukkuh A variety of semi-reptillian avian, they resemble a giant bird with a featherless, almost crocodillian head with a long bony crest and serrated teeth in the heavy beak. With a wingspan of almost sixty feet, they are obvious kings of the sky in their homes near the icefields, and hunt down anything large enough to be a significant meal. Behemoth newborns, Caledons, and Ge'Shunk are all a part of its diet. They are known for building elaborate, palace-like nesting structures out of uprooted trees and boulders as part of the mating ritual, some of which can be the size of actual palaces. Ziz These massive avians are known to all residents of Malkut, although actually sighting one is a rare event. Large, feathered avaians with wingspans of seventy to eighty feet, even the giant rukkuh do not compare to the mythical ziz. Its feathers are highly magical, and serve a variety of purposes. Ziz that reach adulthood can create sudden electrical discharges capable of felling an entire hunting band of Ke, using power stored up for years within their feathers. The wings of a ziz often ripple with the layers and layers of these feathers, which also are vital to keeping such a massive flier from plummeting to the ground. There are many legends centering upon the ancient creatures, most of them depicting the ziz as a harbinger of destruction and Gevurah's wrath. Many Ke revere them for this reason, though should one ever attack, the warrior that killed it would become a champion worthy of songs and festivals. Such a warrior is an uncommon breed, so it is fortunate that there are no recorded instances of ziz attacking settlements. Category:Zoology